speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Comarré series
The House of Comarré series also called the Blood Rights series by Kristen Painter. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Born into a life of secrets and service, Chrysabelle’s body bears the telltale marks of a Comarré—a special race of humans bred to feed vampire nobility. When her patron is murdered, she becomes the prime suspect, which sends her running into the mortal world…and into the arms of Malkolm, an outcast vampire cursed to kill every being from whom he drinks. Now, Chrysabelle and Malkolm must work together to stop a plot to merge the mortal and supernatural worlds. If they fail, a chaos unlike anything anyone has ever seen will threaten to reign. ~ Shelfari BLURB: Rebellion has a price. The lacy gold mapped her entire body. A finely wrought filigree of stars, vines, flowers, butterflies, ancient symbols and words ran from her feet, up her legs, over her narrow waist, spanned her chest and finished down her arms to the tips of her fingers. Born into a life of secrets and service, Chrysabelle's body bears the telltale marks of a comarré—a special race of humans bred to feed vampire nobility. When her patron is murdered, she becomes the prime suspect, which sends her running into the mortal world...and into the arms of Malkolm, an outcast vampire cursed to kill every being from whom he drinks. Now, Chrysabelle and Malkolm must work together to stop a plot to merge the mortal and supernatural worlds. If they fail, a chaos unlike anything anyone has ever seen will threaten to reign. ~ Goodreads | Blood Rights Lead's Species * Comarré—a special race of humans bred to feed vampire nobility. Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart *Intircate, comlex and unique mythos. Narrative Type and Narrators * Third Person narrative primarily from Chrysabelle's perspective. Books in Series House of Comarre: # Blood Rights (2011) # Flesh and Blood (2011) # Bad Blood (2011) # Out for Blood (2012) # Last Blood (2013) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. Forbidden Blood (2012) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Crescent City series: (set in same world) *Fang-tastic Fiction: Kristen Painter: CRESCENT CITY SERIES *Goodreads | Crescent City series by Kristen Painter Other Series by Author onsite * Crescent City series Themes World Building House of Comarre Setting South Florida in 2067 Places: * Corvinestri, Romania: year 2067 * New Florida * Paradise City * Corvinestri * Little Havana * New Orleans * St. Petersburg * Kubai Mata * Saraphina * Mortalis * Brazil Supernatural Elements Vampires, shifters, faeries, fallen angels, demonic forces, witches, comarré (female) or comar (male), ghosts, Ring of Sorrow, blood purifing tattoos, assassins, raptor fae, ceremonial sword, hellhounds, hybrids, Leopard Shifter, curses, , , Glossary * Anathema: a noble vampire who has been cast out of society for some reason. * Aurelian: the comarre historian. * Castus Sanguis: the fallen angels, from which the othernatural races are descended. * Comarre/comar: a human hybrid species especially bred to serve the blood needs of the noble vampire race—they have a special kind of blood—they live like geishas feeding vampires, and are secretly assassins * Dominus: the ruling head of a noble vampire family. * Elder: the second in command to a Dominus. * Fae: a race of othernatural beings descended from fallen angels and nature. * Fringe vampires: a race of lesser vampires descended from the cursed Judas Iscariot. * Kine: an archaic vampire term for humans. * Libertas: the ritual in which a comarre can fight for their independence. Ends in death of comarre or patron. * Navitas: the ritual in which a vampire can be re-sired by another, to change family lines or turn a fringe noble. * Noble vampires: a powerful race of vampires descended from fallen angels. * Nothos: hellhounds. * Patronus/patron: a noble vampire who purchases a comarre's blood rights. * Remnant: a hybrid of different species of fae and/or varcolai. * Sacre: the ceremonial sword of the comarre. * Signum: the inlaid gold tattoos or marks put into comarre skin to purify their blood. * Vampling: a newly turned or young vampire. * Varcolai: a race of shifters descended from fallen angels and animals. * Castus Sanguis: ancient evil that now controls Tatiana * Ring of Sorrows: between othernaturals and mortals * Othernaturals: blanket term for supernaturals Groups & Organizations * Kubai Mata: World Set in South Florida in 2067, this is a dark series with a complex mythology that includes vampires, shifters, and demonic forces, as well as an inventive new species called the comarré (female) or comar (male). In this series, supernaturals are called othernaturals. The girl on the cover is one of the comarré, who are all platinum blonds with pearl-white skin and golden signum—tattoos that purify their blood. Comarré always dress in white, and with their white skin and hair and their golden glow, they remind the night-walking vampires of a forbidden life in the sun. Here's Mal being attracted to Chrysabelle's comarré-ness in Blood Rights: "He lifted a strand of her hair and held it to his nose, closing his eyes on the inhale. His lips parted enough to give her a glimpse of fangs. 'Everything about you reminds me of the sun. The way you small, the color of your hair, the glow that surrounds you, the warmth of your skin… 'It's the gold, she wanted to say, and that is our purpose..." (pp. 193-194) Comarré and vampires maintain a symbiotic relationship in which the comarré produces an extremely rich blood that gives extra power to the the comarré's patron—the vampire who owns his or her blood rights. In return, the vampire produces saliva that, when ingested during the biting process, increases the comarré's strength. Comarré must have their blood drained on a regular basis, or they go a bit crazy in a "Drink-my-blood-right-now!" kind of way. Living like pampered geishas, the comarré enjoy luxurious surroundings and are responsible only for occasional blood-letting sessions. The comarré, however are guarding a huge secret. Unknown to anyone outside their insular group, the comarré are trained assassins, able to fight skillfully with a variety of swords and daggers. ~ Fang-tastic Protagonists ✥ Chrysabelle is not an ordinary human. Her whole body is covered in gold tattoos and at 115, she looks no more than 20 years old. She’s a comarré, a human hybrid born and bred for one sole purpose: to feed a noble vampire. A comarré’s body produces more blood than it needs, so every comarré needs to be fed from regularly or they develop hypervolemia. Their blood rights are sold to a noble and nobody else gets to feed from them as long as their Master lives. In return, vampire saliva gives the comarré super-human strength and eternal youth. But Chrysabelle is special even among her own kind. Her blood rights were sold to Lord Algernon, Dominus of the House of Tepes, for 22 million Euro, the highest price any comarré has ever achieved. She spent almost a hundred years in Algernon’s house, until one day her Master got killed by a weapon only a comarré can wield. Instead of enjoying her freedom after 100 years of servitude, Chrysabelle must leave Corvinestri and travel to Paradise City in order to try and clear her name. ✥ Mal: Even in Paradise City, Chrysabelle has no one to turn to but Mal, the only vampire in the world who wants nothing to do with her. Mal used to be a noble vampire of great power, one of the strongest in the House of Tepes, but he became anathema after being cursed for the second time. Because of his curse, every person he sinks his fangs into must die, and those he kills end up living inside his head, haunting him forever. His body is covered with names of his victims. To avoid adding another voice to the constant noise in his head, he wants to stay as far away from Chrysabelle as possible, no matter how hungry he is or how good her blood smells to him. However, Chrysabelle offers to help him lift his curse, and that’s the only thing Mal cannot refuse. Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Blood Rights (2011): Rebellion has a price. The lacy gold mapped her entire body. A finely wrought filigree of stars, vines, flowers, butterflies, ancient symbols and words ran from her feet, up her legs, over her narrow waist, spanned her chest and finished down her arms to the tips of her fingers. Born into a life of secrets and service, Chrysabelle's body bears the telltale marks of a comarré—a special race of humans bred to feed vampire nobility. When her patron is murdered, she becomes the prime suspect, which sends her running into the mortal world...and into the arms of Malkolm, an outcast vampire cursed to kill every being from whom he drinks. Now, Chrysabelle and Malkolm must work together to stop a plot to merge the mortal and supernatural worlds. If they fail, a chaos unlike anything anyone has ever seen will threaten to reign. ~ Goodreads | Blood Rights ✤ BOOK TWO—Flesh and Blood (2011): With the Ring of Sorrows still missing, and the covenant between othernaturals and mortals broken, Chrysabelle's life outside the realm of vampire nobility is about to take another downhill slide. She's vowed to help the outcast Malkolm find a way to lift his curse, but that means returning to the home city of the vampire who's trying to kill her. The breaking of the covenant has also activated an ancient organisation designed to protect mankind — the Kubai Mata. And when Kubai Mata Thomas Creek comes to Paradise City, Chrysabelle finds herself torn between the need to save Malkolm and the desire to stay on the path of light. Finally fulfilling her vow to Malkolm proves devastating for Chrysabelle. If she survives, what's left of her life will never be the same. ~ Goodreads | Flesh and Blood #2 ✤ BOOK THREE—Bad Blood (2011): Samhain approaches, bringing with it the final melding of the mortal and othernatural worlds. No one knows just how much power the night holds... Violent murders occur in Paradise City as counterfeit comarr are systematically hunted. The police and the Kubai Mata have more than enough trouble to keep themselves occupied. As war erupts at home, Malkolm and Chrysabelle head to New Orleans to recover the Ring of Sorrows. Chrysabelle is forced to make a life and death decision and will realize that her relationship to Malkolm may have fatal consequences. The clock is ticking . ~ Goodreads | Bad Blood #3 ✤ BOOK FOUR—Out for Blood (2012): After nearly dying at the hands of the Aurelian, Chrysabelle finds new determination to move beyond life as a comarré. That is until the Kubai Mata bring a new task to her doorstep: rescue the child Tatiana has kidnapped, or Mal becomes enemy number one. But before Chrysabelle can begin that mission, the mayor declares a curfew in Paradise City in order to control its othernatural population. A close friend gets caught and when Mal takes his place, the mayor decides to make an example of him. Running to Mal's rescue, Chrysabelle unwittingly unleashes a power that's lain dormant in him for centuries. . . ~ Goodreads | Out for Blood #4 ✤ BOOK FIVE—Last Blood (2013): In the final showdown between the forces of dark and light, Mal and Chrysabelle face not only Tatiana, but the ancient evil that now controls her: the Castus Sanguis. Chrysabelle gathers her friends and family around her, forming a plan to bring an end to the chaos surrounding them. But the Castus is the most powerful being they've ever come up against. Defeating such evil will require a great sacrifice from someone on the side of light. One of them will change sides. One of them will die. No one will survive unscathed. Can Chrysabelle save those she cares about or will that love get her killed? What price is she willing to pay to draw last blood? ~Goodreads | Last Blood (House of Comarré, #5) Category:Series